


When Diamonds Shine No More

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Myla outlives the Radiance.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	When Diamonds Shine No More

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was sad Myla died, so I wrote about her fate after the Dream No More ending when she isn’t killed by the Knight.

Digging, digging forever. The light kept calling to her, beckoning her to dig deeper, always deeper. All those jewels! All those beautiful, beautiful facets! They showed her the way. They whispered secrets to her, she was sure, secrets she could _almost_ understand. If only—

If only she could go _deeper_. She would finally understand.

She felt no weariness. No pain and no fear. She had her crystals, and her work. And she was _happy_ , so happy she knew she would kill if anyone got between her and her bliss.

She didn’t notice when it started to change, but she certainly did when enough of her awareness returned to her. It first came as a hesitation in her pike when she struck the rock, when she started to feel the aches of her work. She pushed on despite the pain, thinking it would pass, but then it persisted and she had to eventually stop.

Her breath was the only sound in the lonely gallery.

Where were the whispers? She suddenly realized that she didn’t hear them anymore. She had grown so used to them. Now, the silence was deafening. She started to shake all over, from fear, from withdraw. Still half-delirious, she didn’t know what was happening. It had been so long...

Her eyes landed on the big pile of diamonds she collected and she froze. Was... all that hers?

A large grin spread on her face.

Who needed felicity when you could be _rich_?

“Mom, Pa, I did it,” she whispered as she gathered the crystals.

She still had work to do, polishing them, selling them, but she never would have to come back in this mine ever again. She felt glad for that, for some reason, which was odd. Had she not... been happy? She didn’t really know. Already were the memories of her time under the light’s influence fading.

No matter! She had work to do. The many crystals she had mined were heavy, but she was a strong little bug, her arm reinforced by the countless hours she had spent digging, and easily made her way back to Dirtmouth.

There, she moved into her old house and sold her diamonds, making enough money to give herself fully to her childhood dream: becoming a famous singer. And she did become one, making her as the first great artist of Hallownest’s revival. She would be remembered for generations to come as Myla the Sparking Angel, many times imitated, but never fully cloned, and many loving fans cried on the day of her death.

FIN


End file.
